Alice in Never Land
by Leighton Harper
Summary: Henry has been captured by Pan's employees and the cast of Once Upon a Time are off to save him, but what happens when Alice joins the journey? Who is she in Storybrooke and what could possibly await her in Never Land? OC inspired by Alice in Wonderland, does not follow Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. OC x Peter Pan.
1. Prologue

Alice in Never Land : Prologue

"Don't you dare pull out of that harbor again without me, Hook!"

The sky was gloomy after Henry's departure for Never Land and the Atlantic Ocean chopped furiously against the antiquated pirate ship floating in its water. All heads aboard the Jolly Roger whipped in the direction of the shouting figure jogging down the boardwalk.

"We don't have time for this," Emma said under her breath, not relishing another pause after Rumpelstiltskin's dramatic goodbye to Belle.

From the wheel, Hook rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "the more the merrier."

The girl boarded the ship promptly before its exodus of the port; she paused to catch her breath. She hadn't had much of a plan in mind when she chased down the Jolly Roger, but of course she rarely did plan such adventures.

"What could you possibly want to go to Never Land for, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked skeptically while the others gathered round to stare at the intruder.

"To get to Never Land, of course."

Regina snapped irritably at young girl, probably just seventeen or eighteen years of age, "I don' t know what you think this is but this is certainly not a leisure cruise. My son has been kidnapped and we do not need you, girl, getting in the way of finding him!"

"Relax, Queen. This isn't her first portal. Isn't that right, Alice?" Hook gave the foreigner a wicked, knowing grin.

Alice brushed stray strands of coffee colored hair from her face while plotting the best course for combatting Regina in her mind, "as a matter of fact, I have a bit of experience with travelling amongst the realms." Regina opened her mouth to argue more but Alice straightened her posture and continued addressing the Evil Queen with more confidence, "Captain Hook has long owed me passage on this ship, so I'm afraid—with all do respect _your majesty—_that you have no authority here. I am going to Never Land whether you prefer it or not."

As foamy water rushed beneath the boat it seemed that our dear protagonist gained the support of the crew after standing up to Regina, "well what are we waiting for, Hook? We have a portal to open!" Charming cried. The passengers scurried to their positions on ship, with the exception of the awestruck queen, Rumpelstiltskin, and Emma, who sent Alice a warning look before taking the bean to Hook.

Rumpelstiltskin braced the girls' shoulder before turning to Regina, "and now perhaps you now may see why I took young Ellie under my wing, can't you? It seems my apprentices share a certain…oh, let's say gritty tenacity for getting their way."

Regina stormed away with in a huff. "I hope you know what you're doing Alice," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled darkly, "for your own sake of course."

And as the Jolly Rodger sailed at full mast into the swirling vortex of azure ocean, Alice gripped the wall of the ship and for a moment so ephemeral, that to blink would to be blinded, she genuinely smiled for the first time since the magic beans had been planted.

Alice had freed herself, from herself.

May you, dear readers, see with not only your eyes but with your hearts, that Alice was a girl in charge of her own destiny. She was the keeper of her heart, the creator of her dreams, the protector of her spirit, and while Emma may have been the savior of Storybrooke, Alice was in fact her own heroine. Not to suggest that Emma is anything but our beloved rescuer, but Alice is the protagonist of this story, for this is not the tale of Emma Swan but the tale of Alice in Never Land. And Alice she shall be.


	2. Voyage to Never Land

_Chapter One : Voyage to Never Land_

Alice had never been to Never Land. And if one were to honest with oneself, then Alice had absolutely no inkling of what exactly she would once she got to Never Land. In order to buy herself time she committed herself to retrieving Henry, after all that was the responsible, heroic thing to do although it had been quite some time since Alice had been much of the 'heroic' type.

After Rumpelstiltskin had declared he was the only one who could defeat the infamous Peter Pan and poofed off to Never Land, Alice sat in silence with Regina, watching the blue choppy waves both lost in their thoughts off in far away lands. Alice possessed no malice against Regina after all that she had done, even after what she had done to her once dear, dear friends Graham and Jefferson. And it was possible that Alice was most probably the only passenger aboard the Jolly Roger who could bear to be around her, so Alice resolved out of pity to stay in her company for the time being. We mustn't forget that Alice was well acquainted Cora, the much more evil mother of Regina, very, very well. Cora had tormented Alice for many years as the Queen of Hearts while she resided in Wonderland, she could hardly fathom Regina's life as her daughter. Alice had saved herself by submersing herself in Wonderland, but she came from the mortal world where no one was looking for her. Regina came from evil and one cannot simply run away from evil. So Alice resolved to return Henry and accept Regina.

It seems that's what Alice did best. She accepted things and people the way that they were, never requiring 'change'. Two golden irises focused on the salty waters as they began to swirl into memories, the memories of Ellie Loveless, the lonely girl of Storybrooke.

* * *

_Crisp fall leaves fell on the concrete sidewalk as Ellie wandered the streets of Storybrooke in a blur of reds and browns, alone as usual. Her two friends, Graham and Ruby were off at their day jobs leaving Ellie alone to her own devices. Done with schooling by seventeen and alone without any family meant getting a job in Storybrooke without any connections was nearly impossible. She just wished she had something to _do_. The more Ellie thought of it, the stranger she realized it was that Storybrooke never seemed to have any job openings. _

_Ellie found herself gazing into the window of Mr. Gold's shop of ill-retrieved wonders, a pawnshop filled of items that had mostly been repossessed by Gold as payment for some old debt or another. From the window she could see a whole new world: a treasure chest, a wooden lighthouse, a pair of marionettes, a beautiful globe, and chipped teacup that probably wouldn't sell for very much, just to name a few things. Every time she walked by the store there were new treasures behind the glass. Ellie was eyeing what looked like a new inventory of antique books lining the front counter when she felt something tugging at the hem of her plaid button-down. Slowly prying her eyes from the window, Ellie looked down to see an eight-year-old Henry, son of the mayor, looking up at her curiously. _

_"Why don't you ever go inside?" he asked her through a missing front tooth._

_"Henry! What are you doing out here by yourself? Regina will have a cow if she doesn't know where you've wandered off to this time!"_

* * *

Regina gasped cutting Alice's reverie short. "What the hell—"

Alice shrieked as the boat had jolted as if an underwater asteroid of sorts had struck it. She looked wildly for the source of the disturbance but failed until it struck the other side of the ship more vigorously, this time it was Snow's turn to scream.

"Mermaids! HOOK!" Charming called as the ship rocked thunderously. They were coming from every angle now, Alice could see them clearly. She and Regina looked at each other unsure of what course of action to take when Hook clambered out with Emma in tow. The weather, which had cleared up after passing through the slightly horror-inducing portal, regained its ominous gloom and the water rose violently threatening to take the ship down like the Titanic. Mermaids shrieked viciously while propelling their attack, the ships crew ran back and forth doing what they could do to ward off the monsters. Emma and Snow grabbed a net to foolishly try to capture a single mermaid while Regina took a more practical approach by blasting fire into the black waters. Alice stood by unsure of her position, she was just a girl, there wasn't much for her to do.

Regina's fiery defense worked like a charm to stave off the mermaids for the time being—that is until they reeled the mermaid trap out of the ocean. Alice looked at Hook questioningly, he knew better than to bring a mermaid aboard. Emma began demanding information about the attack while Regina spewed inquiries about Pan. The sky was completely black now, the air felt like a hurricane was gathering. "It's useless," Alice said almost absent mindedly, "they don't know about Pan, they just do as they're told like everyone else."

"I think the girl may be on to something," and with that, the Evil Queen turned the mermaid into stone.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Suddenly each member was pitted against another of the crew, screaming and throwing punches left and right. Alice ran to the wheel to try to take control of the ship which was one wrong turn away from taking a nose dive under a wave while Hook was otherwise…engaged. Emma began shouting trying to put a halt to the madness when Alice caught her glimpsing into the water, Emma's face lit up with an idea. "Emma!' Alice cried, "Emma don't you dare…!" but it was too late. Emma had scrambled up the wall of the ship; she walked the plank right into Hades sea.

That was the last thing Alice saw before she hit the floor.

They say while unconscious the mind dreams of the last thought waking thought it had. Perhaps Alice would have liked to erase the frightening storm and Emma's suicidal stunt from her mind, because she drifted back into her peaceful memories of Gold's Pawn.

* * *

_Day after day Alice stopped by Mr. Gold's store peeking through the looking glass to see what new jewel was inside, but she didn't dare step inside. Mr. Gold was the type of man known for making deals and trades, but Ellie had nothing of value. On gloomy days Ellie would make up small stories about things she had seen through the window, like about a snow globe that could show you other planets or a baroque styled chair that was once owned by a European queen. She began to catalog the new things she saw each day obsessively, organizing them by the items physical descriptions, purposes, dates, and the stories about them of which she made up in her head. Little did dear Ellie know, each time she would stop by the window during lunch and peer into the darkened store, something far more powerful than she could feel her presence from the outside. It was on Ellie's birthday (of course she did not actually age in under Regina's dark magic) that a strange letter in a scarlet envelope appeared in her mailbox. Ellie picked it up on her way to way have breakfast at Granny's before making her rounds through Storybrooke. She almost didn't open it, for this spell had made the ever-curious Alice a bit more cautious and watchful, but sitting at a table sipping orange juice Ellie plucked up the courage to peak inside. The envelope contained a strange piece of paper—a parchment really—with a simple sentence scrawled across the middle in noir ink, "Brave: go inside the pawnshop."_

_After breakfast Ellie made her way to the police station where Graham was shooting darts in his office and Leroy was sobering up behind bars thanks to a ruckus he had most likely caused the night prior._

_"Ellie, my girl! Happy birthday!" Graham said as he tossed a dart perfectly into the center ring. Ellie smiled wryly and pulled the letter out of her tan leather satchel. "What've we got here?" Graham raised an eyebrow._

_She handed the letter over. "Not sure, I found it in my mailbox this morning."_

_"Could be anyone, I'm sure just about everyone in Storybrooke has seen you creeping around Gold's place. Well go on, check it out then."_

_"You're the sheriff Graham, isn't 'checking it out' your thing?" _

_Graham laughed, "well, you see Leroy—"_

_"Regina," Ellie rolled her eyes, "have fun with your confinement."_

_Graham called after her as she left his office, "at least I'm not afraid of getting what I want!"_

_Ellie hesitated outside the door of Gold's Pawnshop anxiously before it swung open before her. "Miss Loveless, how lovely to see you. Come in, come in," said Mr. Gold himself. Ellie stared at him with eyes the size of Bambi's, her heart stopped and she resisted the urge to run back to the safe, monotony of the station. "What can I do for you, today?" Mr. Gold asked as Ellie closed the swinging door behind her. _

_The air was cold inside the store and the floorboards creaked beneath her feet. "I'm not sure," she said lightly, it was as if she was in a daze. "I got this letter, I don't know." She pulled the envelope out of the bag but there was no writing on the page, which was now ordinary notebook paper. She wrinkled her nose. _

_"Come now, there must be a reason for you to have stopped by my store on today of all days. It's your birthday isn't it? There must be something that you want."_

_Ellie nodded her head wracking her brain for some sort response. Mr. Gold was quite the intimidating man. Frightening, actually. "Umm—well you see—I—I was wond—dering if you might have a need for a—an employee of sorts. Maybe, perhaps…" she trailed off as her face flushed bright crimson. Oh, how Ellie wished she hadn't followed the letter into Mr. Gold's shop. How silly she was to trust something that couldn't possibly be real._

_Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow, "you've come to shop in search of employment?"_

_Ellie rung her hands nervously, "I can't find a job anywhere else, all the positions are full you see. I don't need you to pay me much, whatever you would like really. Maybe you need someone to keep the shop open while you make your rounds or keep inventory or something?"_

_Mr. Gold chuckled. "I don't need anyone to work for my shop." Her face fell and she began backing towards the door slowly, but he continued. "I said I didn't _need _any employees, but considering the circumstances and the dumb courage that possessed you to turn to my shop a job might be created here. Yes, I could divert my time to other…business perhaps with someone to work in the shop. I do believe we'll be in touch, Miss Loveless."_

* * *

It seemed a beam supporting the mast had swung dangerously in the catastrophic storm and hit dear Alice square in the back of her head. While the others ran to Emma, Hook checked her skull finding a bump but luckily no blood or serious damage, a concussion at the worst. Emma had returned safely to the ship and the storm had vanished by the time Alice had come back to consciousness. Alice glanced around carefully and found herself bathed in sunshine, lying next to Snow how had kept a watchful, motherly eye over Alice after Emma had recovered from her potential drowning incident. She sat up slowly and Snow gave her tender smile.

Alice looked around until her eyes locked on a lush island surrounded by a strange, sparkling mist that looked like the drawings on the pages of a novel she once read in Gold's shop.

"Hell, is that Never Land?"


	3. Pirate's Promise

_Chapter Two: Pirate's Promise_

It's been said that Never Land is different to each child that wanders there in its dreams, for children are true the pioneers of the realms. Children possess the purest magic no matter the kingdom they reside, and that magic lay within their innocence of the heart. But regardless the boy, it can be established that Never Land has various prominent physical features universal to every cartographer that dare chart this mysterious island. Never Land is known for its murky lagoons and staggering mountains, its cavernous caves and its treacherous forests. The place is bright and dark all at once, every shade the most vivid color imaginable and beyond. The land is the most luscious of all the realms as if every vine and spring—the island itself seems to pulsate with a mystical life force of its very own.

The remaining passengers took in Never Land for the first time, all with the exception of its captain who scowled coldly at the familiar environment as he guided them up towards the ridge. It was up to Hook to lead them through safely, as only he was equipped to face the challenges that would lie ahead. The island was very powerful, if Pan didn't get to them first Never Land could certainly finish them off if they were anything but strenuously prepared and vigil.

Alice had the sense of déjà vu as if she had been there before, once upon a dream perhaps. But maybe, she told herself, maybe it was reminiscent of Wonderland; timelessness was indeed a rare quality.

"Do you really think we'll be able to Pans hideout from up there?" Emma asked as Hook led them through Never Land's abundant greenery.

He wacked another thick spidery vine away with his sword, "from up there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son."

"You know I could have just poofed us up here in an instant," Regina complained.

Hook sighed, if they didn't understand the consequences of magic after all this time, how could they comprehend the implications of using it in Never Land? "Have you any idea what is up here, or anywhere? There are dangers all about, only I can guide us past them."

While Emma came to Hooks defense and the impending quarrel ensued, Alice's mind drifted off once again—as it so often did—and her part in follow the leader became mechanical.

* * *

_"Sir?" Alice said as she wandered towards the strange figure she had spotted from behind the loveberry trees, as she grew closer she found that it was a man who was studying a large magic mushroom quite intensively. "Pardon me sir, might you have travelled recently to Wonderland by chance?"_

_Slowly the tall man adverted his gaze from the plant and at Alice. He studied her with equal interest as the mushroom. Clearly new to Wonderland, she remembered that feeling of awestruck curiosity well. He nodded and opened his sharp jaw to speak, "I have. I fear my ship had caught in a storm and tossed me into a portal," his dark eyes flashed as he spoke. "What is this world?"_

_"Well it's Wonderland, of course." The man stared silently at Alice. Unsure, and certainly feeling less brave, she stuck out her hand, "My name is Alice."_

_The man reached out but quickly retracted it and chuckled, "Hook. Captain Hook." He waved an arm with a sharp curve of metal on the end—a hook._

_"Creative," Alice giggled._

_"Killian Jones."_

_"Well Captain Hook…Mr. Jones…"_

_"Whatever you like, darling."_

_"Captain Hook—it sounds rather exciting so I do prefer it very much—the sun is setting and Wonderland is not so forgiving under the cover of night. My friends and I have a home that shelters us very nicely—they helped me when I first arrived in Wonderland myself—if you would like." Alice looked around rather uneasily, "Wonderland has a plethora of unsavory creatures who creep out at night."_

_The girl seemed harmless. "This realm is lovely, isn't it? Thank you for your kindness Miss Alice."_

_Hook followed Alice to her home in the forest of spades, it was a modest cottage in the woods well hidden by emerald tree's and poppy flowers. A security system, Hook noted. Alice smiled turned and smiled at him before pushing a large door inwards with a bit of effort. "I'm back!" Alice called into home; Hook closed the door gently behind them. He glanced around the room, a bit taken aback as the façade of the cottage had been quite deceiving. Its bland appearance outside had been made up for on the inside with checkered black & white flooring, bright purple paper on the walls, assorted bobbles and charms everywhere. And Hats. Litters and litters of hats of every shape and size scattered to-and-fro. "And I've brought back with me simply the most charming new friend."_

_A head popped out from the entrance into another room, "a friend?" It was a man of tall stature, he had wavy brown hair the crept out over a rather fluorescent orange top hat of sorts. His skin was tanned and his coco eyes sleepless. They narrowed, "a friend…"_

_Suddenly, like a crazed animal, the man rushed hooked and shoved him against the wall with both his hands locked on Hook. "TELL ME WHAT LAND YOU COME FROM."_

_"Jefferson!" Alice shrieked in horror._

_"TELL ME WHAT LAND YOU COME FROM."  
"Never Land!" Hook lied breathlessly._

_The man now presumably identified as Jefferson relaxed his hands and lowered his voice, "how did you get to Wonderland?"_

_Hook, regaining his confidence, shoved Jefferson off a few steps backwards and straightened his jacket._

_"I'm so sorry," Alice apologized, obviously upset, "I should have thought this might distress him—but I didn't think—no I never think."_

_"Tell me how you arrived here," Jefferson said again his eyes still trained on Hook with a gnashing animal-like gleam._

_"A portal, mate! How else do you think?" Hook looked at Alice and back at Jefferson. Killian was feeling he should take the girl, finish his mission, and get them the hell out of Wonderland but the pirate in him shouted forget the girl and run. After all, she had pronounced him Captain Hook herself, she preferred the pirate. _

_Jefferson calmed himself down quite a bit and looked at the now distraught Alice who had backed herself shamefully into her own little corner. "What business have you in Wonderland," he gazed back at the stranger Alice had brought into their home. The scruffy hair, leather jacket, queer injury covered with a hook, and the dead giveaway, a garnet jeweled earring. "Pirate?"_

_Hook snorted back laughter. "I'm here on a mission, a matter of rather personal business. I seek an audience with your Queen."_

_"I have no Queen," Jefferson snarled._

_"Ah, of course you do. I've heard all about her, this lovely Queen of Hearts."_

_"She is the Queen of this realm," said Alice just above a whisper. _

_Hook smiled. "You seem quite interested in the travelling of realms. I tell you, get me an appointment with your Queen and I'll take you wherever you would like to go, fellow."_

_Jefferson was about to agree but Alice intersected him, "no Jefferson, let me do it for you! She's _already_ chopped of your head once."_

_"My dear, you're but a girl. This is men's business," Hook chuckled._

_Alice straightened up with new determination; she had always wanted to help Jefferson. "I slayed that Jabberwocky once, ask anyone, I can handle the Queen."_

_Hook cocked an eyebrow. "It's true," Jefferson said dejectedly. "Bravery and planning is more of Alice's forte."_

_"Well then, Miss Alice, great slayer of the Jabberwocky," Hook was skeptical, "you get me to your Queen and I'll get you and your friend into the portal of your choice."_

_Pirate's Promise._

* * *

"The jungle's grown somewhat since I last set foot into it," said Hook as they gathered together and gazed into the overgrown mass of tropical forest.

The group decided to set up camp for the night, according to Hook that was the most dangerous time to be out and about hunting for Henry. Now Alice knew precisely why _that _sounded so familiar. As they set up their sleeping areas for the night Charming paired up with Snow, Emma nearby close to Hook, so Alice instinctively linked up with Regina.

Alice gathered leaves and tied them together with vines; she made pillows for she and Regina's corner.

As the night settled in and sleep weighted down their eyes, the camp drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Alice pretended the forest was silent, she believed in lying to herself until she believed it. Eventually, she fell asleep with everyone else.

Except for one blonde sheep. Emma gave up as she listened to the cries of ghosts float through the air and began to pace on the edge of the campsite, nearest to Alice and Regina. Emma rubbed her hands together, partially for warmth but too out of anxiety when suddenly a figure appeared before her, his back facing the forest. "You're Emma, right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

"Who are you?" Emma asked, she pointed a sword very dangerously at the form of a boy. It was dark; features were hard to make out in the blackness she was so unaccustomed to. But the boy could see quite clearly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Emma lunged at Pan.

"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about."

"What are you gonna tell me now, that I'm never going to see him again?"

Peter laughed quietly, "No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map, a map that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap…" Emma warned.

"I may not be the most…well behaved boy on the island, but it's yours… just do me a favor, Emma?" Peter had been watching their camp the entire time in the way that Peter has a tendency to look in on people, waiting for them to fall asleep.

"What?"

Peter's grin spread wider, "tell me who that is," his eyes flickered at Alice and back.

"Why? What could you want with her?"

"I just noticed she had a bit more trouble falling asleep unlike the rest," he said feigning innocence. "Besides, she's the odd one in the group, isn't she? If she has to lye with the 'Evil Queen' she must be at the bottom of the order, the outcast shall we say?"

Emma grabbed at the map in Peter's hand but he was far too quick. "Ah ah ah, I don't like cheaters, Emma. Name."

"Alice."

"Alice? Well I think I quite like the sound of that," he handed over the map and began to walk back into the trees. "Alice," Pan mused. He vanished.


	4. Dreamshade

_Chapter Three: Dreamshade_

"I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here," Regina said as she snagged Peter's map away from Emma. They had been trying to decipher the map since daybreak to no avail, making everyone more than a tad stressed and irritable. The sun had risen and set but they were wasting time, the longer they wasted on the blank sheet of paper the further Henry could be getting away from them and everyone knew it. A thick mist had settled around our heroes by the time that Regina had finally had enough coddling of Emma, it didn't seem as if being the great Savior was going to cut it in Never Land. "But it doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry," Regina said as she began casting a locator spell on the parchment, "it'll lead us to him." The plain, yellowed page began to glow and glimmer with golden light as if floated from her hands, above their heads, out of the clearing and back into the trees.

Hook groaned internally, it had become a trend in life that no one seemed to ever listen to him. "So it appears that we will, in fact, be journeying into the dark jungle after all." Sarcastic wit was his best defense. Alice thought he wore it rather well, it never ceased to charm her.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" Emma deadpanned.

"That's the one."

Left with no choice but to venture after the only clue to Henry's location, the rescuers marched on. The ground beneath their boots (or in Alice's case, tennis shoes) was slick with dew and they were back where they started whacking at the vines and branches that dared block their path. The soaring map seemed undeterred by roadblocks as it glided up and down and all around through the arboreal terrain. Alice had to admit it, by the glow of the moon the jungle appeared much more fearsome than it did when she'd wandered off by daylight. With Regina and Emma adamant about leading the troops, Alice had elected that hanging back with Hook was probably the safest bet. If memories served her right, it was unusual for Alice to feel like the weakest link, but by comparison to the others, she conceded that she was. For some reason though staying near Hook made her feel like Alice was supposed to, a feeling she only got from the presence of Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson. She felt just a little more brave and self-assured, but she couldn't ignore the facts: Emma was the Savior of Storybrooke, Regina the all-powerful Evil Queen, Prince Charming a master swordsman, Snow White had the best shot in all the lands with her crossbow, and Hook had the home advantage. Somehow Alice felt a bit bashful with her hand-me-down sword from Hook's vessel. Besides, she was more interested in Never Land than defeating the "evil" Peter Pan. Of course Alice wanted to return Henry home. Emma and Regina needed him; Henry didn't have to be a Lost Boy. Alice wished she had someone who was willing to fight for her, but since she didn't she was contented by helping the others fight for Henry. He didn't have to grow up the way she did, running into the arms of magic to escape—well, to escape everything. Alice had always had to fight for herself or no one else would, but for Henry it didn't have to be that way. Little Henry had always given Alice a twinge of hope.

* * *

"Ready to thank me?" Regina asked Emma as the group trekked further into the jungle.

"Actually, Yeah."

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now." Suddenly distracted, Regina stopped in her tracks. "Wait. He's there. I can feel it, I can feel his smugness."

Charming gently pushed his way to the front, gallantly checking the area for Lost Boys. "Shall we?" He pulled out his sword, "while we still have the element of surprise on our side?"

They followed Charming forwards preparing for a fight but Hook warned the women quietly, "careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon."

"No one's here," Snow said as they moved further into the jungle's trenches. It had been mere minutes since Regina had claimed Pan was around but it felt like ages in apprehension. "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, blame me. Again…"

Distracted by beginning of another increasingly common quarrel among Snow and Regina, only Emma noticed that they were entering some sort of camp. The area was dirty and scattered, boys clothing hung dingy on drying lines strung between trees. Logs cluttered the ground where old fires once roared, a dark figure stood at the far end. His back faced the group and his head looked upwards towards the sky, "guys…hold on. Is that…HENRY!"

The figure turned towards the group that had begun charging towards him in anticipation, only to be struck down by lightning when he faced them, "Hi Emma."

That was definitely not Henry, Alice thought.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma asked.

"You broke the rules," the boy began pacing in while he spoke, "that's not fair. Bad form." He turned towards Hook, "I'd expect more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it," Hook snarled.

Emma wasn't feeling like pleasantries tonight as she interrupted them getting right to the point, "give Henry to me."

"Sorry, can't." Moonlight filtered through the trees onto pan as he spoke, illuminating impish features. Alice soaked it all in, this must be Peter Pan she thought. Peter was a story from her childhood, and even after all that she had been through in Storybrooke, she was a bit shocked coming face to face with him. Until now, she hadn't stopped to wonder had it all been a dream. Abruptly, Never Land didn't feel very real at all. Pan stopped short before them, he looked at each of them slowly and deliberately. "Don't you know, cheaters never win."

Suddenly the jungle filled with the howls and warlike calls of boys and young men as the Lost Boys encircled the rescuers. Mischievous boys flew from behind tress wielding weapons ranging from axes to swords to arrows; it was obvious now that they never had the element of surprise as Charming had claimed. There were so many of them. Peter Pan had long been prepared, and they played right into his palm. Rushed from every angle, it had begun. Alice clambered for her own unfamiliar weapon.

"Watch out for their arrows, they're laced with dreamshade." With that last warning from Hook, he firing squad commenced. Alice deflected several darts with her sword as she eased herself back into the art of wielding a sword. To her left, Charming had been struck with a blade while defending Snow. Snow cried out but he shouted that he was okay. Alice had barely stopped to check on him but continued fighting the barrage of incredibly jagged arrows flying their way until a hooded swordsman advanced upon her.

Their swords met a storm of metallic strikes. "Not bad for a girl," her mystery opponent said. Alice dodged a jab at her thigh and blocked a move towards her shoulder, she pushed him back a few steps. She couldn't see his eyes so she would have to predict his moves in other ways. She looked at his feet and only nodded in reply. "What's your name, girl?"

"Alice." Their swords clinked piercingly forming an X in mid-air, "and yours?"

Peter watched the pair duel from above with approving eyes glowing in the night. He followed Alice, and he inhaled the way she flitted about like a ballerina, as if she had rehearsed this act before. The petite battle played out like a play, and it was a play that he quite enjoyed. Alice's hooded opponent grinned while slashing at her midriff, but she blocked it too and drove him back. "Name's Felix."

Alice blocked with skill and had him taking another step backwards, this time Felix tripped dangerously over his own two feet. He fell onto his back, his hood falling off too revealing twinkling cool blue eyes with a dangerous glint. A series of deep, elongated scars crossed his long face; his blonde hair was streaked with dirt and plastered to his face by sweat. "What are you waiting for?" He coughed; his sword had too fallen a few feet away into the muddy soil. Alice hadn't realized she'd been hovering with her sword pointed at his throat. She knew in an instant that she couldn't do it. He appeared only about her age.

"Regina!" someone in the group called, possibly Emma.

Alice twirled around instinctively, she found Regina was a few paces behind her with fireballs whirling in her hands but several well-armed boys were advancing towards her. Alice dove into the fray. "I've got your back," she said.

Regina proceeded throwing flames, staving off attackers from her front while Alice guarded her from behind. A boy with brown, curly hair jabbed at her with a lengthy spear. She cut off the arrowhead with her blade. Running on pure adrenaline, Alice barely noticed a haywire knife had grazed her but from his perch on the hill, Pan did. Crimson blood oozed from the gash on her wrist, her sword flew through the air until the hilt found itself buried into the trunk of a towering tree.

Peter let out a sharp whistle, signaling for the boys to begin retracting into the jungle. The sound carried through the air like magic, permeating the sound of clashing weapons and battle noises. The fight had been declared over.

"Alice…" Regina muttered while she put a fireless hand on her shoulder, they were now looking at her gory wrist. Alice let out a gasp through clenched teeth as the burning sensation set in.

"My oh my," Pan said aloud as he too gazed at her wrist, "it seems you're in a bit of bind now." He paused letting his eyes linger on Alice who had all but forgotten he was there before turning towards Emma, "remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is, but only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll give you _cheaters_ another chance if you're willing to make a new deal."

The air was tense and the smelt of the exposed wound like open flesh. Emma arched an eyebrow, "a deal? I just want my son."

"And the map to him you shall have. We'll take the girl off your hands," he motioned at Alice.

Hook took a few steps forwards and Regina stepped before her, "No."

"No? I don't think that's an option, _Queen_. I'm the only one who can save her. Give the cripple to me and we're back to this finding Henry business," Peter chuckled darkly.

Alice looked at around with pleading eyes the size of saucers but it was obvious that Emma was wavering. The courage had drained from Alice like color from her face.

"He's right," Hook sighed.

"No!" Regina turned towards Snow and Charming, "absolutely not! I thought you were the type of people that didn't negotiate with 'evil'."

"Ouch, that's a bit of a stretch. Don't you think?" Pan laughed again.

"There's only one person who knows the island well enough to save her. As much as I hate to say it, Pan is her only chance." Hook sounded regretful. Vaguely mournful really as he wouldn't so much as look to Alice.

"I haven't got all night," Peter said growing stern. It was clear to most that his amusement was fading in haste.

"Fine," Emma said, "just don't let her die."

A malicious grin spread across Peter's face as he motioned for Alice to join him on the hill. "I assure you, this treasure will be kept in capable hands."

Emma walked towards Alice and took her by the healthy arm leading her away from the group towards Pan. Slowly, Regina let go.

"I'll make sure to send Henry your regards, Emma," Peter said when Alice reached hill. It was then in that moment that time froze for Alice. For the first time since she was but a little girl tumbling down a fated rabbit hole, she experienced an ache of fear of the unknown. In a blur, her new acquaintance Felix bound her wrists with coarse rope that dug into her open wound quite painfully and marched her away as Pan once again disappeared into the darkness.

Emma hoped silently that this would provide Alice with an opportunity to make contact with Henry but in her current disposition she knew it wasn't likely. Regina scowled once they were gone, "We can't keep giving that boy what he wants. I have magic, you know. I may have been able to save her."

"Black magic, Regina!" Snow cried angrily, "not the kind of magic that heals people."


End file.
